Daruma Lucky! PreCure!
by PreCureLeader
Summary: The Misfortune Company is planning a massive take over. The only way to stop them? The Daruma Lucky PreCure! Follow the adventures of Kazue and her friends as they try to save the Fortune Kingdom. Action, friendship, romance, and humor await!
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Fate, once called the birthplace of luck itself, was cold and silent. No music, no ainging, no laughter. Even Prince Taro knew this wasn't good, and he had never known any other world. As he made his beeline to the Chamber of the Darumas, Taro knew he had to make a stand.

Why would his Papa try to talk to the Misfortune Company? They wouldn't bargain with him, not after stealing so many of their soldiers. And he knew they were marching to Earth next. How could he ignore the kingdom of humans, of those wthout power? What sort of royal wouldthat make hi? A horrible one, at the least.

In the crystaline chamber, his footsteps echoed out and abound. The only thing in the room was a small pedastal, where four Darumas and a peach colored bird sat. Said little bird chirped peacefully in its sleep, only to stir when Taro approached and gave his head a soft pat.

"Rise and shine, Pyo," he whispered. "I need you to help father."

The little bird opened a pair of soft green eyes at him. It shook its feathers about, sweeping off sleep, and chirped as it listened to the young prince.

"Papa isn't well anymore," he said. "Misfortune is coming, and it's hurrying to Earth as we speak. If we can't send our own warriors, then as Prince, we need to create some warriors." Taro opened his cupped palms and revealed four keys. Each bore a symbol of power and would create the next warriors of Earth. Pyo chirped in confusion at the sight of the keys.

"I know, I know," Taro sighed. "I don't want to give them up either. But we need to find the only ones who can protect Earth. Without them, their world will fall to shambles and fade away. I can't accept that."

Pyo gave a solemn nod and watched Taro's magic at work. His hands closed again, glowed briefly, then opened again to press the pure power of the keys into Pyo's star-marked forehead. "Hurry to Earth, Pyo," he instructed. "You need to find the four warriors fast, before the Misfortune Company gets there."

The tiny bird chirped once again, then took flight. Taro could barely believe that little bird was actually much more than that. But he had much more to think of.

"Pretty Cure... Please save Earth, in my place. I'm counting on you!"  
-

**DARUMA LUCKY PRECURE EPISODE ONE: THE BIRTH OF FORTUNE! CURE WELCOME IS BORN**

"Is that the last of the boxes?" one of the truck drivers asked.

The blonde man carrying the books his daughter so loved nodded. "That's it. Thank you so much for all your help."

The driver gave him a wave and wished him luck. The truck drove off in a noisy gun of the engine, leaving the man standing at the front door."

"Daddy! Daddy, are you ok?" Following the sound of eager footsteps and the door opening, a young girl peered out the door. She looked much like her father, with blonde hair that curled around her ears and was tied firmly in pigtails at the base of her head. She offered her dad a smile and held out her hands to him. "Do you want me to take that last box?"

"I'm ok Kazue," he promised. "Will you be abe to get to your school alright?"

Kazue flashed her father a smile and a peace sign. "Don't worry! I'll be good."

"When do you ever behave?"

"You make it sound worse than it actually is."

The old man huffed in amusement as he looked over his daughter. "I'll be alright, deary. Now hurry and get to school! You need to make a good impression on your new classmates."

Kazue saluted her papa cheerfully, then sprinted off. Her father sighed at her and couldn't help but smile at her retreating back. She really was her mother's child.  
-

Shiromura Village might have been such a long time ago, but now was bustling with energy. Kichimaru Kazue loved the city already, and she had just arrived! There was so much life, happiness, and passion in the air. She took a second to let out a happy sigh. Spring smelled like joy and the future.

"This year," she promised herself, "I will make friends all on my own."

Before moving to Shiromura Village, Kazue lived overseas in Germany. Unfortunately, she had a hard time making friends when she moved schools every year. Any that she had were close to her dad's work. This time... this time, she was in Japan. The place her dad grew up! She'd be able to make friends, no doubt.

The young girl stretched her arms sky high and hummed happily. "What a good morning to start an adventure!"

Chirp, chirp.

The noise around her stopped, only letting the faint distressed calls of a bird. Kazue glanced over the source-a bush on the main path-and went to check it. A few pricks and some shaking leaves later, Kazue found herself staring at a peach colored bird. There were three feathers on its head, slender compared to the softness of its body. On its chest were four triangles, surrounding a tiny pearl. It chirped mourfully up at Kazue.

"Now where did you come from?" she giggled. Kazue scooped up the little bird into her palms and brought it to her chest. It shook off whatever it was feeling, and the world came back to life. The noises that dulled when she was looking for this little bird came back on, like a radio being turned on in a silent room. It was certaily the oddest thing she had felt in a while.

The bird chirped once more in her hands, and Kazue sighed. "I can't take you home right now, buddy. I have school." It trilled at her and the blonde sighed. "I can keep you in maybe the office? Or..."

As she mused to herself, Kazue walked onwards to her school, little bird in tow.  
-

Shirohana Academy was, undoubtedly, one of the best schools in her area. Dedicated to crafting fine-tuned minds in many skills, Kazue knew she'd be able to find some joy here. During her trek over, she managed to find a little spot in the bushes and put her tiny bird friend in there.

"I'm so sorry, " she apologized again and made a quick nest out of her hankerchief. "When lunch comes around I'll have some food for you." Thepeach bird chirped again and settled into the hanky.

Kazue smiled at the sight. This was a good thing to see before she headed off to her newclassroom. Thelittle bird chirped and settled in, watching his rescuer dash off to her new class.

Maybe, just maybe...  
-

Kazue took a long breath as she listened to the classroom quiet. 'Hi, my name is Kichimaru Kazue, I'm a returnee from Germany, please be nice to me.' Just breath, Kazue.

"Come in, Miss Kichimaru."

Here we go. Kazue opened the door and froze. There were twenty-five kids, boys and girls, staring at her. Sudden nerves rose up her spine and locked her knees.

"Miss Kichimaru?"

Kazue stiffened and did whatever she could to move. Sadly, it made her look robotic and her classmates began to whisper eagerly. Oh no. Suddenly, everything looked so strange and glassy.

"Miss Kichimaru, please go ahead and introduce yourself."

Ok, here we go. My name is Kichimaru Kazue...

"M-my n-n-ame iiiiis Ki-kichimaru Kaaaaazue."

I'm a returnee from Germany...

"I am a reeeeturneeeeee from Germanyyyyy"

Please be nice to me?

"Pl-please beeeeee nice toooooo me?"

The class was quiet as she spoke, and Kazue knew she had royally messed up her introduction. Oh no.

The teacher, a sweet woman about twenty five, hummed and said "Why don't you have a seat in the back?"

Dejected, frustrated, and annoyed with herself for sounding ridiculous, Kazue took a shameful stroll back to the seat.  
-

The first classes went relatively well, but everything was just so frustrating. No matter how much she tried to talk to her classmates, she clearly messed up her first introduction. She could only sigh in frustration and pray the gods would swallow her whole.

"U, excuse me?"

Kazue perked up and blinked at the sight of another girl in front of her. She offered a smie and held out her hand. "I'm Fujisaki Hanako. Um, your introduction was kinda bad, but you must be nervous."

The blonde glanced at her hands, then back up at her. "Heh, yeah." Kazue shook her hand and stood up. "Nice to meet you, Hanako."

The girl smiled like the sun. Bright brown eyes and a cute bob haircut killed with cuteness. "I'm sorry you had a rough time introducing yourself. Is this your first time back in Japan?"

Kazue nodded and sighed. "My dad was in Germany working with tech companies. My mum was Japanese, and she taught me the language." Kazue giggled, only a little "If she didn't teach me, my dad wouldn't have been able to bring me back here."

Hanako agreed with a grin. "I'm glad you're here though! Hey, do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

That made Kazue freeze. The bird! She had to feed it! "I... I actually... I need to do something at lunch. Tomorrow, will you sit with me?"

Hanako looked genuinely confused, but she nodded and said, "We can hang out tomorrow! Just do what you need to."

This was a good start, Kazue felt.  
-

Misfortune company was having a little problem. With Prince Taro going missing and Pyo flying off to Earth, negotiations weren't moving smoothly anymore. Yousuke was the one having the most issues with this.

Having just been promoted, he needed to make sure these negotiations went well. The Fortune Kingdom was their ticket to making this campaign a success. The only issue?

The PreKeys. When used by the right person, they'd end up creating a PreCure warrior. With the Bird missing, he could be crafting a whole army of PreCures!

"What a bother!" the white haired boy grumped. "Now we need to find that stupid bird!"  
-

"Birdy?" Kazue called quietly. "Birdy, are you here? I Have a snack."

Truth was, she had her bento. Being a little hungry wouldn't be too bad. Now she just had to wait for the little guy to flit out by her.

Chirp!

The peach bird squeaked as it jumped out of the bush. There he was! Kazue giggled as she hugged her little friend and patted his head. "Aw, I bet you're hungry!"

"Kazue? What are you talking to?"

The gir yelped as she jumped and fell into the bush. The voice made another noise of fright and stepped back long enough to let Kazue sit up. "Kazue, are you ok?"

The blonde girl glanced over her should and smiled. "Hanako! YOu scared me. I thought you were having lunch?"

The brunette shuffled her feet anxiously as Kazue spoke. "I, well, I wanted to..."

As Hanako tried to speak, Kazue's new little friend squeaked again. "Oh, hang on you! Let's feed you , you ridiculously silly thing!"

Hanako cocked her head at the sight. She sat beside Kazue, who opened her lunch and offered some of the cucumbers she had in it. "You... you were feeding this bird?"

Kazue grinned a little at her friend. "Yeah. I found him on the sside of the road and I had to help. Poor litte guy." She ganced up at Hanako, then lost the smile she sported. "Are you mad?"

"No no!" Hanako replied. "No, I'm nt mad. Just... surprised." The girl opened up her bento and offered a little sausage to the bird. "Huh, he's omnivorous."

"Truth is, I thought you were turned off by me being forward. But... you do care about things a lot, don't you?"

That took Kazue back. "Well... I guess? I mean, wouldn't everyone try to help a little bird?"

"No, I assure you, not everyone."

The two both giggled, then realized they did. That gave birth to more laughs, hidden in the bushes. Kazue and Hanako tossed pieces of their lunch between each other. Veggies and egg from Kazue to Hanako, and sausages and red tomatoes from Hanako to Kazue. Occassionally their little bird friend got some, but he looked pleased to sit there and watch the laughter between the two.

Yeah... He liked this one.  
-

Yousuke grunted as he teleported into the sky. "Alright you stupid bird..." He gave the courtyard a brief look over, sneering at the giggling kids having lunch.

"Ugh," he whined, "this place is saturated with joy. How can these humans handle this?" Yousuke grunted again and crossed his legs. "Hurry up andshow yourself, stinking bird!"  
-

"Do you think your dad will let you keep him?" Hanako asked as they walked around the campus together. Their new friend sat quietly in Hanako's arms, content to walk with the two of them.

"I hope so," Kazue replied. "He's a sweet little guy; I bet my dad will be happy to let me have a buddy for once!"

She paused, taking a moment, then smiled again. It was shy, to the ground, but was still there. "Truth is, I was nervous about making friends here. But I'm glad you approached me. I might not have been as brave as you, Hanako."

The brunette paused and glanced back to Kazue. "I'm glad we can be friends too, Kazue. It's... I'm really happy too!"

Thei rbird friend chirped a little at them, sending the two of them into another fit of giggles. For Kazue, there was this warmth she didn't expect from her, from Hanako. Her first friend.

That was when the crash came, followed by shouts and screams from the others in her school. Hanako and kazue went straight to where the sound came from, their baby friend in tow.

In the courtyard, a strange boy in an eighty's uniform was throwing what anyone would call a temper tantrum. Excpet this one involved electricty from his hands. He shouted and screamed in rage, sending girls and boys scattering for cover.

"Hey!" Hanako shouted. "You knock that off!" She bolted from their hiding spot, passing the bird to Kazue in her sprint.

Yousuke glanced over his shoulder at the annoying voice behind him. Two girls and-That stupid bird! "Oi! That bird! Drop it!"

"Huh?" Hanako glanced at Kazue and their bird friend, who looked samn pissed at the boy. "The bird? Why dso you want the bird?"

Yousuke rolled his eyes and brought his hands to his face. "I don't have time for annoying girls like you. Now... Show me your joy!"

With his hands positioned like a screen to his eye, Yousuke saw all her happiness. Her first friend. Sharing a lunch together. Laughing together.

"Ugh," he grunted, "this is disgustingly happy. You're gonna help me get that stinking bird back." He glared into that joy and found his needed treasure-a bright pink soul chest. "STOLEN JOY! BECOME A FUUN-KEY!"

The chest shattered, revealing her joys as they transformed into a black orb of pain and hurt. Hanako dropped backwards as her joys transformed into a bright red tomato. "Fuuuuuunki," is hissed.

"Hanako!" Kazue shouted. What... what just happened? her new friend, transformed into a giant tomato. There was a sad face on its forehead, and the noises it made were just sad too. "What did you do to Hanako?!"

"Made her useful," Yousuke replied. "Fuunki, do me a favor and get that bird back."

The Fuunki hissed and dove at Kazue. The blonde yelped and bolted away, keeping a firm hold on the crying bird in her arms. With each pass the huge tomato made, Kazue couldn't move much faster. Yousuke watched boredly from above, yawning at the girl running and shouting for Hanako.

When Kazue and the Fuunki were both tired, she turned up to Yousuke with a glare in her eyes. "Give her back! Give Hanako back!"

The boy snorted at her, then turned over on his stomach. "And why woudl I do that? That bird is very important to my company. Behave and give it to me."

"No!" Kazue shouted back. "Hanako came to me when I was alone! She tried to see me, all of me, not just the first parts!" The tomato rose up again, ready to strike again. "YOU SIT DOWN!"

The Fuunki proceeded to do something insane. It froze at Kazue's livid shout. Yousuke could only watch the young woman jab a finger at him, teeth bared. "You fix this and you fix this now!"

Yousuke le out a low whistle. "I think that Chest of Joys will be mine now," he muttered. With his fingers back to his face, Yousuke saw a Chest of Joys unlike anything he had ever seen before. Gold in color, and a lock on it! He grinned and snapped his fingers.

Kazue cried out.  
-

Pyo watched in horror as Kazue's Chest of JOys was ripped from her. Beautiful carved and gold, it was clearly a powerful chest. But as it went into Yousuke's waiting arms, Pyo was shocked again. The girl who shouted at a Fuunki and won was still awake. There was a hole in her heart, where her chest should have been. Pyo chirped in panic at her, pecking Kazue's knee and begging her to run.

Blue eyes glanced at the bird. "Please, you gotta run."

Pyo squaked at her.

"I'll be ok little guy. Hanako..." Kazue winced as Yousuke tried to break open her Chest. "Hanako must be so scared and in pain right now. I have to help. Just run, and don't look back!"

Kazue slowly pulled herself up, wobbly on her pained feet. Pyo could only chirp at the sight, but then paused. He could help. He could help her help Hanako! Pyo hopped a few times, humming quietly.

Yousuke glanced back at Kazue, hissing, "How do you open this stupid thing?!"

"Give... give Hanako back."

Pyo hummed.

"I told you to open this chest!"

"Give her back!"

The yellow mark on his forehead glowed softly.

"Shut up!"

"I WON'T SHUT UP! I WANT HANAKO BACK!"

Pyo screeched as the yellow Key of Kindness burst from his forehead. It launched into the air, passed the Fuunki and landed on the lock. The Chest burst open, and another beautiful light glowed through the sky once again. It made a beeline to Kazue, settling in front of her. A beautiful broach, shaped like a heart, settled in front of her. The gem in the center of the silver broach was a bright yellow.

As Kazue gently grasped the broach, she felt its power rush back to her. Power she didn't know was there. She... She could save Hanako!

_"PRECURE! GET LUCKY_!"

A beautiful bright gold light rushed around Kazue. It tied itself on her calves and wrsists, creating a pair of gold boots, laced up white, and white finger gloves cuffed at the wrist with gold. The light pulled her hair back into two high pigtails, blonde color turning near-white. The light wrapped around her body, becoming a golden happi lined with white lace and ribbon. The light wrapped around her again, becoming a white pseudo corset and a yellow ribbon tied around her back. The broach settled on her tied ribbon, linking around it into a white lace strand. Kazue landed on her feet, rose to her full height, then smiled.

"She who beckons you closer! Cure Welcome!"

Yousuke screamed in frustration. "Stupid bird made a PreCure! I knew this was going to happen!"

Kazue stumbled a bit, staring down at her transformed body. What just happened? PreCure?

"Pyo!"

Kazue looked to the bird she rescued who jumped up in down in sheer joy. A PreCure! The first of the four! The girl turned back to the giant tomato. What was going on?

"Just because you made one stinking PreCure doesn't mean you've one! Fuunki, get her!"

"Fuunki!" the tomato went after Kazue again, but this time, she didn't run.

Kazue reeled back her fist and slammed it into the Fuunki. "Nope!"

Pyo chirped in sheer joy at the sight of a PreCure's great power. The said PreCure was a little floored, seeing such power come from herself. But the Fuunki stood again, and any worries she had were recplaced with concern for Hanako.

"Give Hanako back!" Kazue gave the Fuunki a hard uppercut to the chin, slamming it into the air. She jumped after it, then stomped it back into the earth. With each hit, she felt braver, more confident. She could save Hanako!

The tomato rolled away, dizzy from the firm beating it just got. Pyo jumped beside the young PreCure and tapped his beakon her broach again. Kazue only nodded.

"I'm coming, Hanako."

Kazue smacked the white broach once, summoning a ball of yellow light. She kissed the orb once, and a cute cat face appeared on it. She gathered it again into her hands and aimed.

"_PRECURE! WELCOMING KISS_!" The yellow ball went flying to the Fuunki and planted a firm kiss on its sad face. In the glowing yellow light, the sad face smiled again and the tomato exploded.

Yousuke screamed in absolute anger. "This isn't over, PreCure!" he shouted, then vanished into thin air. The Fuunki left a bright pink chest, opened, on the ground. Kazue picked it up and closed it, whispering, "Your treasures are safe now."  
-

Placing the chest back into Hanako's body was easy. She accepted her own heart once again. Sitting underneath their tree, Kazue waited for Hanako to wake once more. Pyo chirped at Kazue's soft smile.

"You will need to explain this to me, mister thing," she informed the little bird. Pyo chirped happily at her, even knowing she was clearly annoyed and curious. "But let's wait for Hanako to wake up."  
-

"Your HIghness!" A page burst into the room, panting as he dropped to a kneel. "Your HIghness, the first PreCure has been born!"

King Fortune was silent, but he raised his hand, asking for proof. The page offered the guard proof of the yellow haired PreCure's birth. The old man was quiet as he witnessed the girl's fight,.

Wordlessly, he crushed the orb.

Then he spoke.

"Find her now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kazue opened her eyes._

_The garden she found herself in was beautiful. Gold, purple, and blue flowers decorated the ground. The air was sweet smelling and still, with no breeze to speak of. A quick glance around let her get a view of the trees behind her._

_And the boy. He was dressed in a light blue Chinese collared top and dark colored pants. His eyes looked straight at her, almost a deep longing in them. Kazue slowly stood and found herself walking over to him._

_"I'm glad Pyo found you," he said as he held out his hand. "You really are exactly as I hoped you'd be."_

_Kazue's fingers fit in his palm. She felt almost small in his presense, even if he was only a few inches taller than her. The scent of the cherry blossom tree fluttered around them both. "Who are you?"_

_The boy smiled. "My name is Prince Taro, from the Kingdom of Fortune."_

_"Kingdom of Fortune?"_

_He nodded. "It is the home of all things good in the world. Dreams, fate, courage, and joy. It's also where Pyo came from."_

_Kazue repeated back, "Pyo?"_

_"The peach bird you saved? That's Pyo. He's the guardian of the Four Darumas."_

_This conversation was confusing, but Kazue listened intently to his words. "I sent Pyo to earth to find the four chosen warriors. The PreCure." He smiled fondly at her again. "You were chosen to be one of them."_

_Kazue chirped out a little gasp. "Me?"_

_"Yesterday, one of the members of the Misfortune company attacked your school. Pyo chose you to become a PreCure warrior, for the sake of many." Taro sighed and turned to the flowers behind him. "Truth is, I was afraid about letting Pyo leaving my kingdom. But if we didn't try something, Earth would fall to Misfortune. I couldn't let your people fall apart to them."_

_Kazue smiled and squeezed Taro's hand. "I'm glad you let him come here. If I wasn't able to transform, Hanako would have trapped in that tomato body."_

_Taro chuckled a little at her words. "She was turned into a Fuunki. A key to misfortune. The boy who transformed Hanako was from the Misfortune company." The young prince sighed and squeezed Kazue's hands again. "There will be more. As long as Pyo has the keys and there is a chance of stopping their campaign, the Misfortune company will keep targetting Earth."_

_The girl's face hardened in determination. "Is there anything I can do?"_

_The young prince smiled back at her expression. "Yes, there is. Kazue, you are the first of the four PreCure. Pyo holds more keys in his body and can create three more PreCure. Find them, and you can lead the PreCure to victory against the Misfortune company."_

_The edges of Kazue's vision faded. She stammered out something, but the words didn't feel real. Taro continued, "I cannot keep you here much longer. Find your allies, and we shall be able to meet again. Hurry, Kazue."  
-_

Kazue opened her eyes again, but only to her ceiling. What a dream. The buzz of her alarm kept her from trying to drift off again, and she did have to go to school. Kazue quietly rose to her feet and went to the night stand where Pyo napped.

"You're a lot more than a little bird, aren't you?" she muttered.

**DARUMA LUCKY PRECURE EPISODE TWO: BLOOMING FEELINGS! CURE PETAL, COME FORTH**!

Kazue was in a daze as she walked to school again. The dream she had really brought her some answers, but certainly not enough for her liking. Precure, the Misfortune Company, a prince needing her to find more Cures like her? This was something straight out of a fairytale.

"Kazue! Kazue, good morning!" Hanako bolted over, eyes sparkling with glee. Kazue couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Good morning, Hanako. Feeling better today?" After being turned into a tomato-a Fuunki, she correted herself-Hanako had been dizzy and tired. Kazue was able to explain that she was knocked out and was probably tired from that.

"Much better, actually," Hanako replied. "Hey, is your dad letting you keep the bird?"

"I actually named him Pyo," Kazue mentioned. "And yeah, he is! Today he's going to pick up a pretty cage for him."

Hanako looked a little confused. "Doesn't he have a job?"

The blonde nodded and shuffled into her bag. "Dad works in different cities, fixing all sorts of things. Right now, they know he's settling in and getting things fixed up. By this time tomorrow he's going to Tokyo for a week."

"Will you be alright?"

Kazue shrugged. "When we lived in Germany, he'd take a taxi all the way to Portugal for months at a time. Sent back money and mom and I handled things."

Hanako nodded as she spoke. "So it's just gonna be the two of you again?"

There was a sudden stop in the conversation, as well as the stroll to school. Kazue turned to her friend agai, but a rather sad smile stood on her face. "No, it'll be just me."

Before Hanako could say anything, there was a chime from across the way. Both girls glanced up at the school bell and they froze. "Uh oh."  
-

It was a mad-run to the school, but Hanako and Kazue managed to beat the bell. They swapped their shoes with ease and proceeded up the steps.

Unfortunately, their homeroom teacher was already walking to their classroom already. Poor Hanako made a noise of frustration. "June-sensei is gonna mark us late..."

Kazue's shoulders dropped sadly and unconciously took Hanako's hand. "If we look pitiful enough, do you think she'll understand?"

"Not likely, but nice having positive thoughts."

The two strolled behind their teacher for a little bit, until they reached 2-A. Ms. June took a moment to check her things at the door. Kazue briefly thought about bolting pass her, but that wouldn't do any good. Now it was all about saving face in being late.

"Excuse me, June-sensei?"

Three heads swivelled over to an upperclassman standing a half meter down the hall. There was something about her that radiated power and class. She was less an ordinary schoolgirl and moreso a classy, powerful woman. From her thick blush pink hair to her clear, determined green eyes, she was absolute power in physical form.

Ms. June spoke. "Oshiro? Can I help you?"

Oshiro grinned a little and gestured her over. "Do you have a moment? As head of the disciplinary committee, I want to check on all the teachers."

Ms. June nodded in agreement and-amazingly enough!-stepped away from the door. With the teacher looking through her things, Oshiro raised a brow at them and jerked her head toward the door.

"Did Oshiro just save us?" Hanako quietly asked as the two snuck in behind the teacher.

"Remind me to kiss her later."  
-

Aparently, being saved by the head of the disciplinary committee was a phenominon. By lunch, three people in outside classes had asked what happened and why Oshiro Ayaka saved them. Because of her, Kazue avoided a demerit and somehow got half the school discussing her.

And frankly, it was a little shocking. Nobody said anything bad about Oshiro, but she was considered scary!

"Oshiro never helps people!"

"She's super strict about being on time; I can't believe she helped you!"

Why did the head of the discipline committee come by and save her? Was in encouragement, or something else? Either way, Kazue decided to go find where Oshiro was eating lunch and thank her.

Thankfully, Ayaka Oshiro was easy to find. She was settled in her classroom down the hall, eating lunch with classmates. Kazue paused as she looked at the girl in front of her.

'I bet she'd be a beautiful Pretty Cure...'

"Hey, move!" A boy pushed Kazue out of the way, sending her stumbling into the classroom. Before she could shouut at him for being rude, a sharp cough attracted their attention.

"That was uncalled for, Tomoki. I suggest you apologize to your kohai for that."

"Are you kidding, Oshiro-san?"

The young woman narrowed her gaze at him. "I'm certainly not laughing, am I?"

Tomoki grumbled and turned to Kazue, who managed to get back up again. "Sorry about that."

"That's ok," the younger girl replied. Ayaka was certainly a leader compared to her. "I was actually here to speak to Oshiro-senpai."

One of the girls arched a brow at her. "Oh! I bet you're the girl Oshiro helped this morning!"

"Our class president is such a sucker for new kids," the other giggled. "No need to thank her, really."

Ayaka stood up then, and both of them went quiet. Kazue felt herself holding her breath as she got closer. This girl really was pure power, absolutely strength.

There was something to be said, however, when Oshiro gave Kazue a poke on the nose. "Just promise me you'll do better to be on time more often."

The perplexed look on Kazue's face pulled into a wide grin. Oshiro Ayaka, kind and gentle and strong? What could she find about her? But this wasn't her mission at the moment. "I, um. I wanted to actually say something. As a thank you for being kind, is there anything I can help you with?"

Oshiro thought about that. "I... I don't know, actually."

"How about Miyo-sensei?"

Kazue chirped a little, confused at that. "Miyo-sensei?"

Ayaka nodded. "Miyo-sensei is a Japanese teacher for the second and third years. Every morning, she goes and tends to the plants and trees in the courtyard. I... I used to help her every morning, but right now I need to focus on the committee." The young woman did offer another smile. "Both she and I would appreciate the extra help."

Kazue's face lit up again. Now this was something she could work with. "Of course!"  
-

The next day, Kazue was up an extra hour early and out just as early. When she told her dad about the side job, he first asked if she was actually just doing it for fun.

"No, dad," she insisted. "I'm helping a teacher out for her sake. I'm not in trouble, I promise."

Her dad looked damn confused. "Are you sure? I don't want you getting a weird reputation right away..."

Kazue grinned at him. Pyo was safely tucked in his cage, taking a nap. Or, least he was supposed to be. His new owner's distress was far from boring.

"Oshiro-senpai is really kind, if a little off-putting. I think you'd like her, dad."

Oh?

That morning, Miyo-sensei was in the courtyard as Oshiro explained. Thing was, Oshiro was there too. Kazue joined the two in front of the gardening shed, genuinly confused. "Good morning, Oshiro-senpai, Miyo-sensei. Um... I thought you were busy with committee things?"

"I was," Oshiro sighed. "But I can't dump responsibility on you because I have plenty to think about."

"Well quoted," her teacher replied. "Thank you for coming to help, but this isn't requiered. There's no need to stay, if you want to go."

Kazue quickly shook her head. "Oshiro-senpai really saved me yesterday! I want to make it up to her."

Miyo-sensei raised a brow at the very honest words. But she smiled anyway. "Alright, let's get to work."  
-

For three days, Ayaka, Kazue, and Miyo-sensei worked together in the mornings. Trimming bushes, pulling weeds, watering the flowers; all of it fell under Miyo-sensei's work plan. Even being busy, Ayaka showed up every day, dressed to work, then went straight to her day duties.

Kazue proceeded to see her senpai in a new, softer light. Gently cradling flowers while she trimmed them, Ayaka was soft and gentle. It was the sort of gentle most people never expected from strong women. Being sweet to a plant was very dofferent from being sweet to humans.

Kazue once asked about that, when Oshiro replanted a rosebush again.

"Plants are stuck being plants and they can't do anything to change," Oshiro explained. "If you can't change without help, then others need to be strong to help." The words were firm with little roo for discussion.

Yet somehow, Kazue felt a warm feeling of affection for her.  
-

"Stupid freaking Pretty Cure," Yousuke growled. Mopping in a tree not too far from where he saw that bird, he quietly hissed curses to the one now known as Cure Welcome.

This was bad. If anyone up top found out he not only lost the bird, but also lost the first fight with a Pretty Cure, he'd be in big trouble. Of all the people he worked with, Yousuke had too much to lose, to lose!

"Bright and early, I'll find that stupid Cure Welcome!"  
-

On Saturday morning, Kazue arrived to school ready to work. Out in the gardens, Miyo-sensei yanked on a particularly stubborn weed. For a woman clearly in her late thirties, she was very strong.

"Miyo-sensei, do you need any help with that?" Kazue trodded over by the teacher, ready to get back to work.

The graying teacher shook her head. "No, I'll be ok." Miyo-sensei glanced back to the plants with a little smile. "Thank you for coming and helping out every morning, Kichimaru-san."

Embarrassed, Kazue scratched the back of her neck. "Aw... Ayaka-senpai helped me out, so I wanted to help her, too."

Miyo-sensei couldn't help but grin. "You know, when Ayaka was in her first year, she was very shy. Newly transferred in, middle of the year. But she surprised me plenty, when one morning, she came n and said she wanted to help me."

Kazue knelt beside her, slowly weeding again. "Oshiro-senpai did that?"

"She wanted to change her image," Miyo-sensei explained. "By doing this, with me, people saw her dedication and decided she was worth a shot."

"Oshiro," Miyo-sensei informed her, "is strong in a way most can't truly understand. She is a flower, you see; instead of wilting forever under snow, she forced herself to bloom again and again." The graying teacher sighed softy ad glanced up at Kazue. "And seeing you, here, makes me even happier."

"Really?"

"Really."

There was a shout, and Ayaka rushed in from the gates. "I'm so sorry! I had to help my mom this morning!"

Miyo-sensei laughed and stood up. "Here I was worried you'd decided not to show up, Ayaka!"

Somehow, the usually put together Ayaka looked more dissheveled. "I would never give up helping you, Miyo-senpai."

The graying teacher chuckled softly at her words. Miyo-sensei stood and brushed a few strands of hair from Ayaka's face. "I'm incredibly proud of you, Ayaka."

For a moment, Ayaka looked damn floored at Miyo-sensei. But her face suddenly went pink after a moment of embarrassment. "Miyo-sensei, please!"

The three of them had a good natured laugh about the whole situation. Poor girl looked so embarrassed about the whole thing. Above head, Pyo watched the scene with quiet, approving eyes.

Oh, this one was cute.

"Ugh, what a horrendous smell! How can humans handle such a horrid stench!"

Oh no.  
-

Three heads swivelled up to the voice above them. Yousuke looked sick to his stomach, waving his hand in front of his nose. "Joy just has a sickenly sweet scent. How do humans even stomach this?"

Miyo-sensei stood up, a glare on her face. "Excuse me! Young man, what are you doing?"

Yousuke glanced down. "You!" He pointed at him, a sharp glare in his eyes. "You know where the bird is! Give him up!"

"Don't you dare ignore me, child!" Miyo-sensei growled. Ayaka gently pushed Kazue behind herself, carefully watching the boy in the sky.

The seriously irritated young man whipped his head around at Miyo-sensei. "Stupid old broad! SHOW ME YOUR JOY!"

Yousuke saw all of Miyo-sensei's happiness, from teaching to meeting Ayaka. The most recent one was watching Ayaka befriend someone honestly. Yousuke snorted, clearly not amused by the sight. "What a ridiculous thing to be joyful about. STOLEN JOY! BECOME A FUUNKI!"

Miyo-sensei's chest of joys ripped out of her body. She collasped to the dirt, while the bx opened up and turned dark. It quickly became a bright red flower, with a sad face on the top petal. "Fuuuunki," it hissed out.

"Kazue, go get another teacher!" Ayaka ordered.

"But-"

"Hurry!"

Kazue nodded, but as she turned a corner, she pulled out her brooch. "Sorry Oshiro-senpai," she murmured.

_"PRECURE! GET LUCKY!"_

"She who beckons you closer, Cure Welcome!"

Welcome bolted back out to the garden, where Ayaka frantically tried to distract the Fuunki. "Get down!" she screamed out. Ayaka ducked as Welcome slammed her gloved fist into the Fuunki's face.

"FUUN!" it shouted.

"Be careful!" Ayaka screamed. "That's Miyo-sensei!"

Welcome landed with a thud again. "Right now, that is not Miyo-sensei! Let me do my job!"

Ayaka ducked pass a swing of the Fuunki's arm. "Can I do anything?!"

"Move Miyo-sensei's body and stay out of the way!"

Ayaka nodded and went to grab Miyo-sensei. From above, Yousuke growled shot a bolt of electricity at her. Ayaka yelped, but she quickly pulled Miyo-sensei up against a tree. It was retty clear she was hurting, though.

Welcome dodged another hit and dove throw the Fuunki's legs again. She grabbed one and threw it up into the air and watched it land on the dirt. This one had some stamina.

"What did Miyo-sensei do to you?" Ayaka shouted.

Yousuke turned to the screaming girl. "I'm doing my jpb and she got in the way! Now be quiet, or your Joy Chest is mine, too." Yousuke cracked a strange grin. "In fact..."

Ayaka screamed again.  
-

"Oshiro-senpai!" Welcome shouted as Ayaka's chest of joys ripped out of her. The young woman let out a shrill scream of agony. Ayaka dropped to her knees and sobbed, covering the hole in her chest. Welcome ran over to her, knelt beside her shaking form. "Oshiro-senpai, stay calm!"

"It hurts..." she whimpered.

"I know it does, I've had it happen too," Welcome soothed. "Stay calm, please. I'll get you to safety-"

"No."

Wait, what?

"No," Ayaka repeated. "Miyo-sensei... she's hurting too. She..." Ayaka shakily stood up, knees close to dropping her again. "She saved me, a long time ago. Being with her made me stronger, braver... I want to save her, too."

"Oshiro-senpai..."

Pyo watched the scene and gave a little birdy huff. Kazue had no idea how much she wanted her senpai as her partner. And it seemed she felt the same. Pyo sighed softly, humming.

"I wish I could do more than just, just fall apart."

Pyo hummed again, bright eyed and glorious. The bright pink mark on him glowed brilliantly.

"To fight back, be strong in more than one way..."

The pink chest in Yousuke's arm shook violently.

"I want that! I want to help others moreso than anything else!"

Pyo screeched as the Key of Innocence rushed out of his forehead and made a beeline to the chest. It slammed in, knocked back Yousuke, and it burst open. A white brooch with a pink flower in its center flew to Ayaka. She caught it with strange ease, with strength she didn't have. Welcome stepped back, eyes wide in shock. "A Brooch? A PreBrooch?"

"Can... Can I use this? To protect Miyo-sensei?"

Welcome froze, but in her eyes... She saw that desire to help. "Yes. The words are-"

"PRECURE! GET LUCKY!"

The brooch burst into a flurry of pink sakura petals. They wrapped around her hands and formed a pair of white finger gloves, complete with pink flowers on the wrists. The flowers wrapped around her feet, revealing a pair of white ankle boots with pink flowers surrounding the ankles. Her pink blush hair grew longer and was tied with a single pink flower, turning bubblegum pink under its power. The flowers wrapped around her body, revealing a pink and white happi with a deeper pink tie around her back. The brooch landed on her ribbon, tied of with white, like Welcome's.

Ayaka landed steadily on her feet, then smiled.

"She who flowers with bravery! Cure Petal!"

Yousuke was screaming in rage at this point. "Another PreCure?! Are you kidding me?!"

Ayaka-Cure Petal-staggered back on her heels, shaking in shoock. "This is... me?"

Welcome let out a cheer. "Yes! Another PreCure partner!"

Petal glanced up again, shaking anxiously. But when she saw her mentor, all her hopes and happiness, in the form of the flowers she so loved, Ayaka steadied. "We need to stop this thing-"

"Fuunki, it's a Fuunki."

"-Fuunki before it destroys more of Miyo-sensei's flowers."

"Any suggestions?"

Petal nodded. "You have a fondness for throwing things. Get it as high as you can, and I'll finish it."

Welcome stuttered. "You know how to?"

There was another nod in her direction. "I have a feeling. Come on!"

The two fanned out, easily distracting their pink adversary. Petal dove underneath the Fuunki, who punched the ground near her. Welcome grabbed its hand, then flung it back up into the sky. Petal chased it, shooting a peace sign at Welcome.

Petal smacked her brooch, creating a ball of pink energy. She kissed it, and it transformed into a bright pink cherry flower. Ayaka aimed, eyes shining eagerly.

"PRECURE! PETAL SHOOT!"

The flower shot out and slammed into the Fuunki, nice and hard. The Fuunki glowed pink, and the sad face smiled again. It burst into a flurry of pink flowers. Ayaka quickly grabbed Miyo-sensei's chest of joys.

"This isn't over, PreCure!" Yousuke screamed in rage. He vanished again, leaving the two PreCure waiting at the ground.

Ayaka smiled fondly. "Your treasures are safe now," she murmured.  
-

From afar, a short young woman watched, eyes cold and angry. She gripped the tree she hid behind, shaking with rage.

"Welcome..." she growled, "I wo't let you have Ayaka-senpai."


End file.
